


Saying Hello

by Whistle_Mist



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2019: Whistle Mist's Card [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Always a girl! Tim, Childhood Friends, Don't Like Don't Read, Earth 88, F/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Rule 63, Slice of Life, Tamatha Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: On Earth 88 Damian Wayne was six years old when he meets his neighbor Tamatha Drake for the first time.





	Saying Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepwalkingTimDrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepwalkingTimDrake/gifts).



The first time that Damian Wayne had to meet Tamatha Jacqueline Drake had been at one of the Wayne many dinner parties. The six-year-old hadn’t wanted to go. These weren’t what he thought it was going to be like when he came to live with his father. Well, his Father seemed to discover that he existed and for a lack of a better word… kidnapped him.

Now he was stuck here with borning parties. They still trained, he enjoyed that, but he found it pointless to hide who they were. However, he kept it a secret. He was from the League after all! If he couldn’t do something so simple what was the point?!

As he walked around avoiding everyone he bumped into someone who turned around the table, it was a woman who had a sneer on her face for a moment until she seemed to recognize who he was. Of course. All these rich people should know who he was after all! She fawned over him with fakeness that only held his attention for a moment until he noticed someone standing behind her, a few feet.

A girl in a dress that looked uncomfortable, a big hat that complemented her long ebony hair, pale skin as well as baby blue eyes. She was holding a hand fan. When she noticed that Damian was looking at her she did notice him too much until the woman, her mother, eyes snapped at her with a grunt.

Only then did she pull up her fan, why did everyone have a fan? And opened it placing it in front of her face with her left hand watching him. For a second it didn’t hit him until Damian glanced around noticing that the women were doing this with talking. EYes darting to his father who was talking to a group who were doing the same thing with the left hand… Did she want to talk?

Was this some sort of code?!

“Follow me.” full of confidence Damian turned to walk off, he fully expected her to follow when he looked back she was still there give him a ‘Really?’ look. “Well?”

She gave him a bored look switching the fan wide open. What did that mean? He waited a moment before she started walking towards him in an odd almost flowing way. Frowning he turned to keep going.

They ended up walking for a short while with Damian not sure what to say to her. She seemed to hide behind the fan over her mouth looking around at others. It wasn’t until they got towards a table did she look whisper behind the fan.

“I’m trying to talk to you.” She whispered. “Honestly, Mr. Wayne just pretend so I don’t have to deal with my mother later.”

“I did not know you were talking to me?” Damian frowned. “You did not say a word. In fact… What is your name?”

“Tamatha Jacqueline Drake,” Taking a small curtsy she stood back up straight. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Damian Wayne,” Damian said before crossing his arms. “You were no speaking to me. You were just playing with that fan.”

“Uh?” Tam paused putting the face up to her face. “You don’t fan language?”

SO it was a language!

“Come with me, Ms. Drake,” He was going to learn this code. “I wish to ask questions of you.”

“Of course, Mr. Wayne.”

The two ended up spending the entire afternoon together at a table talking about the fan meanings, actions and eventually they moved on to other tasks such as music, books, as they found common ground.

\--

“Ms. Drake,”

Tamatha turned around. She was dressed in her ballet outfit. She was going to be one of the main dancers. She smiled walking over at they exchange a bow and curtsy at the same time before she except the small bouquet of flowers.

“Mr. Wayne,” She smiled excited to have her one real friend there. “I’m glad you were able to make it.”

“Of course.” Damian nodded as he looked around for a moment. He turned back to her as she smelled them. “I was told that it was appropriate to bring flowers to the Ballet recital.”

“It is,” She smiled at him again. A teacher came over taking them to put in a vase. Tam moved back a little. “I’ll see you after the show.”

“I shall look forward to it,” Damian turned to leave. “I still do not think that red roses were that big of a deal.”

“It means a lot fo your friends,” Bruce put his hand on his son’s shoulder. “After all you did make sure we were here an hour later.”

“I did not wish to keep her waiting.”

“You do realize that they would have started whether or not you were here,” Bruce raised an eyebrow. “They won’t wait for those who came late.”

“No, we planned that she would fake a stomachache.” Damian turned to go. “Lety’s go Father before an idiot tries to take our seats,”

\--

Tam was soaking her feet in cold ice water. She had a bucket there with ice that she would toss a few cups of ice into when needed. As she leaned against her chair taking in deep breathes trying to get the pain in his legs to calm down she heard a knock on the window.

Turning around eyes she frowned. The curtains where drawn. Slowly taking her feet out of the water she stepped on the towel there. The tapping continued as she slowly walked towards his a twist of worry on what it could be. She peeked out the window startling when she saw a familiar face.

Moving back she opened the curtains, unlocked the window pulling them open. “Damian! How did you get up here?”

“I climbed,” Jumping down into the room he closed the window. “I saw your hurt your foot after your dace. I contacted Drake Manor and no one would tell me what happened.”

“Oh, I twisted it,” Tam gestured to her bruised ankle. “I was soaking it right now.”

“I see, then you should continue,” Damian helped her back to her chair. He watched as she put it back in while adding some more ice. “Is not one assisting you?”

“They brought me everything,” Tam sighed moving her feet a little. “I was going to soak them and go to bed. I am a bit upset, however.”

“Why is that?”

“I wanted to take some pictures tonight,” Tam gestured to her camera. It sat on the side of her bed on the night started all the accessories to it showing that it was clearly a beloved passion of hers. “I supposed it can wait until I’m better.”

“You do photography?”

“I do,” Tam smiled eyes lightening up. “Do you?”

“I do not,” Damian paused. “I do… draw some. Not much.”

“Can I see?”

“You would like to see them?” Damian asked as if confused on why anyone would be interested in something as silly as his drawings? “Is that not borning to you?”

“Of course not, Mr. Wayne,” Tam smiled. “I’d love to see them if you would let me?”

“I shall return in a short while… then,” Damian tried not to let the smile that was slowly creeping onto his face showed. He failed as he hurried to the window. He opened it before leaping out. “Leave it unlocked, Ms. Drake.”

“Mr. Wayne!” Tam gasped in shock when he jumped out. Getting up she struggled to rush to the window on her hurt ankle. When she got to it heart pounding when she saw a rope and Damian land on the ground before taking off back towards’s Wayne Manor. “...Wow…”

\--

Climbing back into his bedroom took a moment to look around, just in case before going to his bed. Going under he took out a small knife messing with a floor bored until it popped open.

He wasn’t sure if wanted to share this hobby with his Father and those two idiots who were just taken in. Taking out the box which contained a few scetch books, drawing pencils, charcoal pencils, clay erasers and other such things Damian carefully packed them away into a backpack before heading back out again.

It took a while longer to get back after going through both securities, his Father’s was always up to par, the Drakes? Not even a task. Grabbing the grappling line Damian easily climbed back up to the room. The window was still open. Jumping up and inside he closed it as if someone from his home could somehow zoom in on what was in his backpack.

“Mr. Wayne you gave me a fright,” Tam scolded the second he got in. She was fanning herself with the same fan from the party. “I thought you died…”

“It is nothing. I do it all the time before I moved to Gotham.” Looking over Damian noticed she was a bit more pale, sweating and her eyebrows still knitted not in anger but in pain. “Is it hurting more?”

“Just a little. I got up to see if you were okay and It’s my fault,” She sighed. “I didn’t think of hurting it.”

“You were more worried about than your injury?” Damian frowned. “WHy?”

“Why? Were friends aren’t we?” Tam asked. “I would always be worried about my friend.”

A… friend?

Frowning for a second A second Damien thought about it. In the leg, there was really no one he could call the friend. Maybe subordinate or servants but never a friend. After all, he had no such thing they're why should you have one here? Then again he had seen other children at school with these so-called friends and they always seem too happy. Perhaps it was time to give it a shot.

besides... He rather liked Miss Drake she was not annoying at the others and definitely not like the other stuck-up snobs that he constantly saw his father's party this could be new and perhaps even fun. After all, she was interested in his drawings and he was more than interested in her pictures.

“I brought my drawing.” Damian heled up the backpack slowly. “Would you like to look at them now, Ms. Drake?”

“Of course, Mr. Wayne.”

They spent hours going overdrawing Damian’s SketchBook as well as Tam’sphotographs pair with each picture in each sketch that came to light bulb then we're making comparisons on how good each drawing and picture came out. Tam took a couple of pictures up Damian’s Sketchbook and Damian decided to sketch one of her drawings out.

 

They spent so long doing this that it was only when there was a knock on the door that they realized just how long they had been there. Quickly moving Damien grabbed his stuff moving under the bed to hide. Just then the door open for a maid to walk in or at least he thought it was a maid and just she made it clear that she was the nanny. She informed Miss Drake that she was to get up and get ready for the day piano lessons ballet lesson etiquette training time to get ready for another Garden Party.

“I'll get ready right away,” Tam said hurriedly. “Just give me a moment.”

Once she left Tam left out a breath. Damian crawled out as they hurried to put everything away. Going over to the window Damian jumped up and turned around for a long moment.

“I shall see you at the dinner part Ms. Drake.”

“Until then, Mr. Wayne.”

“Ms. Drake?”

“Yes?”

“I’d like for you to call me Damian when were alone.”

Smiling Tam nodded. “Only if you call me, Tamatha.”

“And so I shall,” Damian nodded smiled a little. “Goodbye, Tamatha,”

“Goodbye, Damian.”


End file.
